Talk:Bard/@comment-4091261-20150701020919
After a bit of analyzing on his powerful engaging and peeling potential, I'm feeling that is able to do very well with champions that snowball very well. I don't know too much about the snowballing marksman, but I do know that they sure do appreciate an early kill. can lay down some pretty safe stuns if he uses minions to extend the range of his . Since snowballing champions need that early momentum to get going, they should react strongly to a successful stun. Aside from that, applies decent trading with his ; although it is easily punished, if he has an aggressive carry, it is very difficult to punish without taking massive damage. Snowballing champions don't like getting punished for their aggression simply because if they die, they fall behind significantly. Although, does offers an interesting safety net to make punishment more bearable. Both his and give him just that. *The healing and movement speed allows allies to easier bail away from a fight after a small skirmish to prevent retaliation while healing off the damage taken. *Most of the time, won't be aligned to land a stun in a standstill; but if the enemies are attempting to retaliate, then can possibly line up a stun against both of the enemy champions. The stun can then be used to punish the enemies for retaliating or to bail away from the fight. One of the most important things for snowballing champions, is getting the kills. To secure these kills, there needs to be some kind of engage or initiation to prevent them from fleeing. This is where both and come into play. *While can be used as an escape, it is amazing as a chasing tool. The sudden distance cleared is able to catch enemies by surprise when they would otherwise think they are safe and potentially lead to a kill. If the snowballer(s) properly get fed, can lead to some pretty bold engages that would otherwise fail if the team wasn't fed. * is an insane catching tool and a powerful safety net when the team is strong enough to jump fearlessly into teamfights. It is almost a requirement to have a fed team to utilize the ultimate to it's greatest extent, because the team must be able to swiftly turn fights around at a moment's notice due to the stasis being only 2.5 seconds. It is much like how important it is to have the team be strong enough to protect champions as they are reviving from or anything similar. If they aren't, then most teamfight ultimates won't do as much as they could do simply due to the lack of reaction. is supposed to change the fate of those affected, not leave the result exactly the same. The reason I've pointed this out is because I don't feel like can properly utilize his abilities with champions who don't snowball. If his allies can't swiftly become powerful, will be useless early on as the allies will never want to take that trip as the risk is not worth it to them. The fact that he leaves his carry behind in lane to get chimes means that his ally needs a solid advantage over his enemies, which is easily possible with a snowballing champion, but almost impossible for champions who can't get a quick advantage. Also, won't be as useful, for the reason aforementioned, which is devastating for since it is his ULTIMATE ability losing effectiveness. Overall, I find that getting the advantage over the enemies is extremely important for --in any scenario--and gives insight to how to play well with , both as him and with him.